project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolf
Don't mistake my kindness for weakness. I'm lazy, I'm passive, and I don't like to rock the boat, however, that doesn't mean you can manipulate me, and it doesn't mean I can't think for myself. About Me I'm lazy. Sure fire way to annoy me, constantly bug me to approve an OC. That being said, for the most part I'm among the calmest of the mods, and if you have an issue with any forum, feel free to come talk to me about it. Because I'm calm and passive, people tend to think I'm a doormat, but I demand respect. Don't treat me like shit and then turn around and say "I respect you, I just don't show it." That won't work with me. Actions speak louder than words, and while your words say one thing, if your actions say something else, I'm going to listen to the actions. I like originality, and while it's fine to use canon, feel free to make it your own. Every fandom has a way to do this. You want a Quincy, come up with an imaginitive Vollstandig. Wanna make a Naruto OC, make up your own jutsu, use them in a new way. However, make an OPed or Godmodded OC and I will pick it apart. If I tell you you can't have a power you really want, or you can't do something you really want to do, I have my reasons, whether I give them or not. If I say 'maybe' or 'I'm not sure' then you can plead your case, try to persuade me. But when I give you a clear definitive no, shut up, take your lickings, and listen to what the big bad mean Wolf said. Disrespect and childish behavior are things I don't tolerate, whether said behavior is directed at a mod or not, comes from a mod or not, I will not be happy. Wouldn't be the first time I argued with a mod over this, definitely wouldn't be the first time I argued with a member over this. Act like you have some sense, act like you're not a bunch of children, and get along. Not too much to ask. Last but not least, if one of my OCs wants to play a game... Well, usually not a good thing. Resurreccion No Fucks Given Mode- If you've managed to piss me off this much. Congratulations on being the first to reach it here. Take a moment, pat yourself on the back for being a monumental pain in the ass, and then get ready. Because at thsi point, I'm no longer reviewing your OC or dealing with it, I'm deleting it entirely, and then going to take a nap. When I wake up from said map, if you've attempted to remake the OC, I will delete it again, until you make a whole new OC. If it's not an OC you've annoyed me over and just random shit, I will ban you, no questions asked, and then take my nap. Either way, once you've reached this point, I'm no longer dealing with you. 36gvrl.jpg|Unless said woman is Cha. Then, please, argue away 1011937_637826336236486_1035385432_n.jpg Ambition.jpg|Take a hint. Your OC doesn't have to be the strongest, sexiest, smartest, or whatever. Flawed OCs are more fun. Demotivational__Uh_Oh_by_RedMach9.png|Me when someone pisses of Ryu dr_pepper__the_drink_of_______by_gamera68-d40xsqy.jpg|'Nuff said Demotivational__Human_Haters_by_jarredspekter.png